hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
The 2nd American Republic
Overview ''The 2nd American Republic ''was the re-establishment of the American Democracy during the 2040's after the 2nd American Civil War in the late 2030's, which resulted in the establishment of Texas and Hawaii as Independent Republics and the Original US Government going in exile to Alaska. Independence Movement The Origins of the 2nd American Republic can be traced to the passing of the http://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/The_28th_Amendment28th Amendment during the early 2020's by 46th President Adam Sandler. Known as the "succession amendment", the amendment allowed American States to "secede" from the union with a referendum, approval of congress, and the signature of the President. The Amendment turned disastrous when a Texan independence Referendum passed with 53% of the vote, and was passed by both the Senate and House of Representatives. The President at the time, Democrat P.G. Sittenfeld of Ohio vetoed the bill, with congress failing to override the Presidential Veto. The Texan independence movement went mad stating "The 28th amendment gives us the right to secede, so we are going to do so" and declaring the Republic of Texas, with it's Capital in Austin. The Country received little recognition at first, but the US congress was not happy with the move. One Representative was quoted as saying "If it takes a war to re-unite our country, then we will do such". A Official War declaration on the Republic of Texas was passed in 2036, thus starting the 2nd American Civil War. The War In a US Military Report, Numbers of the Texan Forces were estimated at 1 Million armed Texans, equipped with gear stolen from several US Military Bases, former American Police forces, and armed with Rifles. President Sittenfeld was quoted as saying "This war should be a piece of cake" One year into the civil war, little progress was made into Invading Texas, with any areas conquered facing a strong insurgency, Military Personnel were forced to stay behind in the occupied areas. After 2 years, little progress had been made, public support for the war was at a all-time low of just 6%, and Sittenfeld's Approval ratings were at the lowest recorded levels in US History, with approval ratings of just 3%. Fearing Impeachment and a end to the war, Democrats in Congress worked to pass a Temporary Dictatorship Order for until the war was over, stating that "we don't need to have any rebellions on our hand right now". The Bill was passed and made P.G. Sittenfeld the first and only dictator in American History. This caused rebellions in many major American Cities, including New York, Philadelphia, Boston, Denver, and Los Angeles. The Police were left in charge of the rebellions by Sittenfeld. The Rebellions led to the deaths of numerous protesters and Police Officers, causing the rebellions to spread to more cities. The Rebellions sought a end to the war and peace negotiations between the United States Government and Texas. The Rebellions continued to grow and spread through the countryside. A state of Emergency and Marshal Law was declared throughout the United States on May 8, 2037 by Sittenfeld. American Citizens panicked and hid in underground bunkers and basements, in an attempt to maintain rights and avoid police weapon and food checks. Protests continued to grow throughout the United States, spreading throughout the country. On November 8, 2037, Chemical Weapons were used for the first time to control riots in Raleigh, North Carolina. The International Community began to impose sanctions against the American Government, throwing a already insane situation into a worse situation. People regularly died of starvation due to lack of food supplies. All Technology was shut down in an attempt to prevent free speech, shut down communications throughout the country, and slow the spread of the rebellions. But, it was already too late for the US Government, and a type of suffering was seen in America that had never been seen before. The Rebellions eventually overthrew the White House during June 2039, causing the US government to retreat to Alaska, the lone US state that remained mostly unimpacted by the rebellions. In 2040, The Government officially gave up on fighting both the Texan Independence Movement and Rebellions from US Citizens, and Negotiations began in Austin between the Texan Government, US Rebels, and the American Government. The Treaty of Austin was formally signed on January 11, 2041, giving Texas Status as a Independent Republic, and the 2nd American Republic was established. The Original American Government remained in control of a Dictatorship in Alaska until being overthrown by Russian forces during the late 2080's. The Majority of American Nukes were given to the 2nd American Republic, with small amounts remaining with Texas. A few nukes were reported as Missing during the transfer (see: The American Nuke Crisis, 2041). Establishment The 2nd American Republic was formally established on May 27, 2041, with it's capital in Philadelphia. Other cities considered to host the Capital included New York, Denver, Los Angeles, and Chicago. The First Elected President was Adam Kinzinger, a Conservative from Illinois. The 2nd American Republic maintained close relations with NATO, Texas, Canada, and Mexico, which formally assisted the American Republic in reconstructing the damage from the war, and a long recovery process. The Texan government recovered slightly faster than the American Republic, as it's infrastructure in inland cities, such as Austin and San Antonio, remained relatively undamaged due to the strong Texan forces. The Original American Government remained in exile as a dictatorship in Alaska for the next 40 years, before eventually being defeated by Russian Forces. Hawaii remained a island nation that maintained good relations with the Mainland United States and NATO. Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Future Events Category:Civil Wars Category:Dictatorship Category:Marshal Law